<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Healing Touch by myravenspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683762">The Healing Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit'>myravenspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone has a healing touch. Hades clearly benefits from it. </p><p>Set in a possible future where Persephone does get that apartment in the Underworld and everyone knows what had happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Kore/Aidoneus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Healing Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone sighed softly as she settled into the blue couch in her new living room. The apartment was small, in an iffy part of the Underworld city, but it was her own.</p><p>Her mother had been devastated when Zeus banished Persephone to the Underworld after the truth came out. Zeus’ pride still wanted to make her an example, but Hades threatened war.</p><p>She raised her cup of tea to her lips as Meli settled against her thigh. Meli was going to keep her company as Hades insisted that Meli and Cerberus stay with her for just a little while (he did snarl at the landlord and Cerberus growled with his dad and the small landlord caved into the “no pets” policy. Hades had also threatened to buy the entire building). Cerberus laid on her other side and rested his chin on her lap in his Doberman form.</p><p>“Well babies, it just the three of us,” Persephone patted them both after setting down her mug on the coffee table.</p><p>She had thought it would be a good idea to live on her own.</p><p>Give Hades some space to think about what had happened between her and Apollo. His response had been a low sound of anguish before kneeling on one knee before her. <em>“Oh, sweet Kore…” </em>he had whispered out and reached out before pulling his hand back as if afraid to touch her. He had touched her face, held her hands, many times and she pulled his hand back to her face, settling into his palm with tears ready to spill. Hades pulled her closer and held her before pressing a kiss to her brow. <em>“I’ll kill him,” </em>Hades whispered out calmly, lethally.</p><p>The King was beyond anger, he wasn’t in a rage, but Persephone stared in awe of the terror that Hades would bring upon Apollo. <em>“Who knows?” </em>He asked her as he stood up.</p><p>This was the King of the Underworld in all his power, contained and ready for destruction. Like a volcano ready to burst and spreading death with its ashes.</p><p><em>“Eros and Hera,” </em>she answered and then wrapped her arms around his waist, <em>“please, please don’t do something to upset Zeus more. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”</em></p><p><em>“I’ll be fine Persephone. I will message Hera and Eros and we’ll confront Apollo together,” </em>he promised and lifted her chin up. His eyes were not blazing but she could see he was a quiet storm brewing that was ready to rage. The eye of the storm in her presence. <em>“Cerberus protect your mama,” </em>Hades said and then disappeared.</p><p>Persephone sunk to the floor as Cerberus planted himself at her side, head on her lap. The other dogs, even Cordon Bleu piled around her. She wiped away her tears and hoped he would be okay.</p><p>The word ‘mama’ ringing in her ears as she pulled Cerberus close. The other dogs whining and pawing for attention too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cerberus lifted his head and got up quickly. Meli sniffed the air and yipped as she went to the end of the couch, paws on the armrest, and she barked as Cerberus sat down at the front door. Both tails wagging.</p><p>Persephone smiled as she heard keys and the door opened a moment later to reveal Hades. She had insisted he had a set of keys as she signed the lease with him as her guarantor as she had zero credit.</p><p>“Hey,” he said sheepishly. “I brought you and the dogs some food. You three settling in?” He asked as he turned around and closed the door, locking it and taking off his shoes by the door.</p><p>“Yeah, I just didn’t realize how quiet it was to live on my own,” she said truthfully. She was always living with someone.</p><p>Hades stared at her and bit his lip. “Do you want to live in the guest room?” He asked her quietly.</p><p>“I think it will be too tempting to jump into your bed if we lived in the same house,” she admitted with a small blush.</p><p>She saw him blush a dark blue before heading to her small kitchen table and set the bags down. Cerberus sniffed at the bags as Meli hopped off the couch and sat at Hades’ heel.</p><p>“Kore…” he said softly as he gave Cerberus a large bone to chew on, a small one for Meli. “Do you want me to have Eros or Hecate bring you things for now?” He asked her quietly, the low timber of his voice gentle and soothing to her ears.</p><p>She stood up quickly and walked the short distance to him. She grabbed his arm and held it tight. “No! You were the one who said we wouldn’t proceed further in our relationship until I talked to a therapist!” She said quickly.</p><p>He looked down at her and cupped her cheek. “I know, but I want you to be happy too. If living alone isn’t going to do that, we need to figure something out,” he explained.</p><p>“Just stay with me, like that night. I felt safe,” she said quietly. “Just for tonight.” She rubbed her cheek into his large palm. She always felt so safe within his hold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kore…this isn’t like that night,” he groaned as she grinded against him, kissing his scarred chest. They were still mostly dressed. Her fingers tracing the scars on his chest.</p><p>Both had been restless in bed and she wanted him so much that she instigated the kiss, and the straddling, and the grinding.</p><p>“I don’t care,” she murmured against his neck as she ran her lips up to his chin. “Make love to me, Aidoneus,” she purred out.</p><p>“N-not until you see a therapist,” he rasped out. His hands on her ass squeezing, but otherwise he was still. Eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>She sat up and stilled her movements against his clothed erection.</p><p>Hades let out a soft sigh as his eyes opened. “Kore?” He called her.</p><p>“I saw Eros’ therapist two days ago. I explained that I understood from what Eros told me about sex that what had happened was rape. I had blamed myself, but Eros explained to me that it was never my fault. I had been asleep and not in the right mind to even consent when Apollo woke me up. I was too scared to say no. The therapist asked me if I was feeling better now that the truth was known. I feel like a weight is lifted off my shoulders. I wanted to tell you that night you called me,” she said softly.</p><p>Hades’ eyes went wide as he sat up, tucking her under his chin. “I knew something was wrong. Sweetness,” he breathed out as strong arms wrapped around her.</p><p>She traced a scar on his chest and sighed softly. “I told my therapist how I felt about you though. She thought my feelings were well thought out and that I separated what had happened <em>that</em> night and what I have with you,” she hummed out.</p><p>“You were the one who said you didn’t want to live with me, even in the guest room,” he countered.</p><p>“Okay, so I still have some mixed feelings about living together right away,” she huffed as she pulled her head back to look at him. “I’ve never lived on my own and I don’t know what your expectations are if I move in with you,” she said quietly.</p><p>“I won’t make you join any sex cults…I’ve been banned,” he jested with a soft chuckle.</p><p>She smiled and laughed softly. “But seriously, would you want sex if I moved in?” She asked.</p><p>He bucked his hips, clothed cock rubbing against her core. “You were the one who straddled me and grinded me until I was in this state,” he quipped.</p><p>She nodded. “Fair. But couples that are just starting out don’t just move in together. What if I live here until the end of my lease and we go from there? I renew or I move in with you, and we can have sex. I expect dates too!” She said with a nod. “Wait do you have a condom?” She asked suddenly as she bunched up the hem of her nightshirt.</p><p>Hades winced and laid back on the bed. “You can’t get pregnant with me. If you want children, it won’t happen. I am the God of the Dead, I’ve been rendered sterile,” he said with his head tilted away from her.</p><p>She closed her eyes, hands on his lower belly. She frowned and scooted down his thighs. “Hades…you’re not infertile. You…just…need to be healed,” she murmured.</p><p>Her hands dove under the elastic of his boxers and she bypassed his shaft to cup his scrotum. She kept her head bowed.</p><p>“Persephone…what are you doing…ah!” Hades gasped.</p><p>She concentrated as she felt the wound deep within. She focused her energy on it and mended it, taking deep breathes and letting them out slowly as Hecate told her to when it came to using her core magical and godly powers. The ancient goddess had been training her since her near hibernation.</p><p>Her eyes flew open and she gasped. “I did it!” She shouted and Hades groaned.</p><p>“Kore…” he called her.</p><p>Persephone looked down and saw that the tent of his boxers was more obvious. “Do you have no protection?”</p><p>“None…shit…I’ll take care of it,” he said as he reached down.</p><p>She smacked his hand away to pull his boxers down. “I’ll do it,” she said quietly and bowed her head. She blushed as she held the base, tongue swirling around the head as she encased it with her mouth. Eros may or may not have placed an erotic novel into his new home gift basket.</p><p>“F-Fuck,” Hades hissed.</p><p>It didn’t take long until he came in her mouth. She swallowed and wiped her lips as she pulled back to look at Hades panting harshly on her bed.</p><p>“Kore, for fuck’s sake sit on my face,” he hissed out, his chest rising and falling quickly.</p><p>She blushed and stayed where she was. “Huh?”</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Come here, Kore, I’m going to eat you out,” he growled.</p><p>She flushed darker. “Uhm…” she hummed out.</p><p>Somehow she ended up on her back, panties tossed aside as Hades dove between her thighs and did exactly as he promised.</p><p> </p><p>She never knew she could come so hard or that many times.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hades decided a couple weeks later he would get tested for his sperm count. It had to be done discreetly and he called the one person he trusted with discretion, his oldest friend to come to his office.</p><p>Hecate glared at him as he handed her the brown bag.</p><p>“I can’t believe I am doing this for you,” she hissed at him.</p><p>“It’s in a jar, in a plastic bag, in the paper bag. I washed my hands before putting the jar into the first bag,” he said with a glare at her.</p><p>“Do you think she did it?” Hecate asked as she headed to the door. “I mean she is a fertility goddess, but we have only been training for a short while.”</p><p>“Maybe, but that is fresh, so hurry up and get it to that doctor,” he hissed at her as she shook the bag.</p><p>“Eew,” was her response before leaving his office.</p><p>He walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. He swiped his screen on and growled at the image before him.</p><p>Persephone in a black set of lingerie had been the image he used to get off. He closed it before he decided to jack off again or call Persephone to his office. She had insisted when he told her his plan, her eyes gleamed red as she told him directly that he would only masturbate to her image. She had been nervous for the first few pictures he took, but he stopped remembering what had happened with Apollo. He apologized and turned off the camera on his phone.</p><p>She scrambled up and cupped his face. <em>“I want to do this for you. It’ll help me get over my fear of cameras. If it’s for you then I know it’s safe,”</em> she said softly.</p><p>How could he say no to his Goddess of Spring?</p><p>She was back to working for him, but not as an intern. She was a fulltime employee; Thanatos was still apologizing on a regular basis once he discovered what Helios had said was wrong about Persephone.</p><p>Things were almost back to normal in the Underworld.</p><p>Minus that Persephone was living and working there.</p><p>Hades had Minthe fired when he realized the danger that she had placed Persephone, her plan to have Zeus punish Persephone in order to get him back.</p><p>It had been no surprise when Minthe, in front of everyone shouted, <em>“She’ll see you what you are…a son of Cronos. Who would ever love you? I was the best you could have, what you deserve.” </em></p><p>Persephone’s eyes bled red as she stood off to the side. <em>“You should leave before I commit an act of wrath upon you,”</em> Persephone said as her hair grew out. Vines wrapping around her arms, a wreath upon her hair.</p><p>Minthe took her leave quickly and had not been seen in Tower 1 since.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on his door and a pink head popped in. “Hades, are you busy?” Persephone asked him.</p><p>“Nope, what can I do for you sweetness?” He rumbled out as she approached.</p><p>She smiled sweetly with several rolls in her hands. “I have these scrolls that Thanatos couldn’t find. The case is complicated, so I think he just hid the scrolls,” she laughed softly.</p><p>“But you figured it out,” he stated with a grin.</p><p>“Mhmm,” she hummed out.</p><p>“Come here and explain it to me then,” he said as he pushed back from the desk. She walked around and sat on his lap. She unrolled the scroll and delved into each one as he listened attentively, hand wrapped around her waist and laying on her flat belly.</p><p><em>Will we have a baby some day?</em> He wondered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Persephone was at her apartment with Meli and JP. Both were napping on the dog beds she bought. She was reading a book and enjoying her tea as the door was unlocked.</p><p>“Kore?” Hades called as he entered.</p><p>“Just on the couch,” she answered.</p><p>“Kore…I got the results,” he said behind her ear.</p><p>She rolled onto her stomach and stared at him knelt on the floor. “And what’s the sperm count?” She asked him.</p><p>He nodded. “It’s uh…through the roof,” he admitted. “I sent another sample a week ago and the results were the same. Kore…what did you do?” He asked her with a confused expression.</p><p>“Healed you. When I met Ares back in the mortal realm I healed his stab wound. It’s another gift I have. Hecate explained it to me when we were training and Ares decided to pop in to try and get me to commit an act of wrath with him on the Thebans,” Persephone nodded as she explained. Hades frowned and shook his head. “I did tell him to piss off and Hecate snapped her fingers and then there was a fire ball chasing him out,” Persephone snickered.</p><p>“Kore…one day…I want to have children with you,” he admitted suddenly.</p><p>She smiled. “Good because those <em>goods</em> belong to me, okay?” She asked with a wink.</p><p>He grinned and leaned in and kissed her brow. “Definitely okay. Wanna go take a tumble in bed?” He asked her.</p><p>“Yes!” She squealed out as he stood up, lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom.</p><p>He glanced at Cerberus on her bed. “Out,” he told Cerberus.</p><p>Cerberus scrambled out quickly and Hades closed the door. Meli barked on the other side, annoyed to be left out of cuddling time. JP tried to paw at the door from the other side, a low whine from him.</p><p>Hades set Persephone down on the bed then pulled back and worked on his clothing. “Do you think your pill is working yet?” He asked her as he tossed his tie to the floor.</p><p>Persephone pulled her tank top off and tossed it aside onto the floor with his tie and jacket. “The doctor had said four weeks. We should be safe,” she told him as she thought of the days.</p><p>“Can we make love bare then?” He asked her as he worked on his pants.</p><p>She wiggled out of her pajama shorts and panties and tossed them to the floor, leaving her bare. “Yes, we certainly can. Now get those socks off and get into bed with me!”</p><p>Hades chuckled and pulled off his socks and got onto the bed with her. They quickly found each other’s lips and kissed, her fingers in his hair as his stroked her back.</p><p>He pushed her onto her back and his tongue demanded her to yield to him. Tongue diving into her mouth as his hand moved and cupped her breast, the other hand supporting his weight.</p><p>“Mhmm,” Persephone made the small noise as he pinched her hardened nipple.</p><p>Hades pulled back and smirked. “Always so responsive to my touch,” he commented.</p><p>“More,” she blushed.</p><p>“What do you want?” He asked her, grinding into her.</p><p>She gasped and gripped his shoulders as she felt the underside of his erection, rubbing against her. She rolled her hips and stared at his red eyes, pupils dilating. “I want you inside me. I want to feel you Aidoneus,” she purred out.</p><p>Hades slid his hand down between them and lined himself with her entrance. He pushed in and both groaned. “Kore,” he groaned and covered her mouth with his.</p><p>He bottomed out and both touched each other, hands gliding over the other as Persephone adjusted to the length of his shaft buried in her again.</p><p>Persephone pulled back and rolled her hips. Hades kissed her brow. “Please, move. Gods I want you,” she murmured out.</p><p>“Like this?” He asked as he moved slowly in her. She nodded and he resumed kissing her, the pace slow enough that he could enjoy her kisses.</p><p>He kept his pace, drawing soft gasps from her, low grunts from his own lips. The bed softly creaking, springs squeaking with each of their movements.</p><p>“Hades…mhmm…ah…gods…oh…” She panted out between kisses.</p><p>“Persephone…fuck…nngh…I want you on top,” he told her and pulled out gently. He sat back on his calves.</p><p>Persephone scrambled up and crawled onto his lap, she reached between them and brought him back to her core.</p><p>She felt his hands on her ass and hips as she gripped his shoulders. She canted her hips quicker.</p><p>“Fuck that’s it, ride me,” he groaned out.</p><p>Persephone watched as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. His chest rising and falling faster. She moved faster and moaned louder. “Hades…oh Hades! Aidoneus! Oh gods, right there!” She cried out.</p><p>Hades held her sides and helped her bounce on his length, his hips grinding and pushing into her.</p><p>“Back…I want to finish with you on top,” Persephone gasped out.</p><p>Hades groaned, holding her and moving her back to the bed without slipping out. “Can I move harder?” He asked her, cupping her cheek.</p><p>“Please,” she answered with a nod.</p><p>Hades reared up on his palms on either side of her head. His hips snapped into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She threw one hand behind her head against the headboard as she had learned from recent experience with Hades. He had felt awful when her head had banged into the wall that first time in his eagerness.</p><p>Hades grabbed her pillows and buffered the headboard just in case. Persephone moved both hands over his scarred chest. “Hades, you’ve gone harder. Don’t hold back,” she panted out.</p><p>Hades groaned above her and snapped his hips into her. “Unwrap your legs and keep them wide, I want to pound into you,” he growled at her.</p><p>Persephone obeyed and was awarded with thrusts that left her gasping and shaking beneath him. She tried to meet his hips, but his hands moved and held her hips as he moved fast above her, watching her with deep red ruby eyes.</p><p>“Lay still and let me take care of you. Let me do all the work Kore,” he rumbled out low and throaty.</p><p>She nodded and let him work his length in and out of her. His hips pumping hard and fast with grinds that would leave moaning loudly as he teased her clit. She felt the overwhelming heat and tension in her core building, it ached for release.</p><p>“Oh gods…so close, so close…Hades,” she begged him.</p><p>“I know…I feel you,” he moved so he was hovering over her, her bottom lifted off the bedding as he held her tightly. She moaned and whimpered. He drilled hard into, eliciting high pitched moans and shouts of his name from her lips.</p><p>His breathing was harsh and fast, his own moans low and husky. “Do you feel me Kore? I’m ready to cum, can you come on my cock?” He growled at her.</p><p>She nodded and scrabbled her hands over his chest. “Yes, yes, oh gods…Aidoneus…oh…ah-ah…oh snaps!” She cried out and arched into him as she released.</p><p>She shook and spasmed beneath him. Hades pushed harder and faster into her wetter core, the sounds of the earlier movements of him within her intensified. Her internal clenching begging him to join her.</p><p>His hips became erratic and he let out a low roar of her name as he released. He stilled above her; head bowed as he pumped himself into her.</p><p>She collected herself and rubbed his chest and back as he panted and stared at her.</p><p>“Kore, I love you,” he said gently.</p><p> She brought him down to her and kissed him slowly. “I love you too Aidoneus,” she hummed out.</p><p>The sound of barking ruined the tender moment between them.</p><p>“The kids don’t like Daddy having sex with their Mommy,” Hades chuckled and rolled his eyes as he pulled out of her gently.</p><p>Persephone laughed as he opened the door. “Meli, JP, Cerberus behave! You’re going to get Mommy kicked out of her apartment,” he bellowed out at them.</p><p>Persephone shook her head as he then closed the door again. “I’m going to get kicked out with all the sex with my hot boyfriend,” she said as she sat up with a smile.</p><p>Hades blinked and then grinned. “Maybe the boyfriend should make his sexy girlfriend scream his name some more then, hm? It would be nice to have her at his place all the time,” Hades said as he walked toward her and played with a lock of pink hair.</p><p>“What about the lease?” She asked.</p><p>“I’ll worry about the fee. I’m sure your neighbours would appreciate it if you moved out…” Hades started.</p><p>“Yes, your majesty! Please stop having sex at your girlfriend’s place!” A muffled voice shouted on the other side of the wall.</p><p>Both gods paled in colour and stared at each other.</p><p>“Sorry,” Persephone turned to the wall and apologized.</p><p>“Are you okay with moving in?” Hades asked her.</p><p>“We’re always together, either here or there…so we practically live together already. And if I get mad at you…I’ll just kick you out to the guest room,” she grinned at him.</p><p>“Oh really?” He chuckled out.</p><p>She nodded and rubbed his chest. “How about we clean up a bit, get the dogs in the car and go back to yours…ours?” She asked him and then jabbed a thumb back at the wall. “We’ll spare the neighbour of round two,” she said with a nod.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful: our place,” Hades leaned down and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Persephone watched from her door as she held Meli, the two boys on either side of her, that Hades slipped a cheque under her neighbours door with a note to keep quiet about the sex. She giggled and Hades blushed, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“There is a contract that if he cashes the cheque he can’t extort more money from either of us,” he added sheepishly as he lifted up Persephone’s bag.</p><p>“I expected nothing less,” Persephone teased him with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>